The Reason (TaoRis)
by nandamahjatia97
Summary: "Tao,kau tau apa alasan gege lahir kedunia ini ?" /"ya,itu semua karena kau. Alasanku datang kedunia ini adalah mengabdikan jiwaku untuk mencintai panda kecil nan manis dan polos yang sekarang berada didepanku. Gege selalu ingin melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya,selalu ingin berada disisimu walaupun itu didalam situasi sedih ataupun senang,dan selalu membuat Tao tersenyum"


Author:nanda~

Cast: TaoRis/KrisTao

Genre: romance,fluff (maybe)

Sinar matahari pagi membuat seorang pria terbangun dari tidurnya,mencoba meraba-raba kasurnya seakan mencari seseorang. Membuka kedua matanya ketika merasa tidak menemukan seseorang itu,mengerang kecil dan beranjak dari kasur empuk miliknya.

Membuka knop pintu kamarnya dan kekasihnya,berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan ditengah anak tangga pria itu mencium bau masakan yang membuat siapapun yang mencium akan tergiur untuk memakan masakan itu. seakan tahu siapa yang memasak pria itu segera bergegas menuruni anak tangga dan beranjak pergi kearah dapur. Dan disana dia dapat menemukan punggung seorang yang amat ia cintai sedang memasak makanan.

Berjalan dengan perlahan enggan untuk membuat keributan agar pria yang sedang memasakan tidak terganggu oleh langkah kakinya. Dengan sekali gerakan lengan kekar miliknya sudah melingkar manis dipinggang sang pria cantik yang terdiam kaget akibat ulah kekasihnya itu.

Tao —pria cantik yang sedang memasak― itu tersenyum dengan ulah sang kekasih yang amat ia cintai ini. meletakan pisau yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk memotong sayuran berubah mengusap lembut jemari yang memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"gege mengagetkan ku" Tao memutar tubuhnya membuat dirinya dan Kris —pria yang memeluk Tao―saling bertatapan lembut. Kris mengecup bibir Tao yang begitu menggoda itu membuat Tao kembali kaget dengan sikap tiba-tiba Kris.

"morning kiss untuk ku" Kris tersenyum dan Tao menunduk menyembunyika rona merah berada di pipinya akibat kecupan Kris

"terserahmu lah ge,lepaskan aku ingin kembali memasak" Tao mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat dari Kris tersebut tapi apa daya kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Kris yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh sang panda kecil tersebut.

"tidak akan,biarkan aku memelukmu selagi kau memasak"

Tao memutar bola matanya ketika mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari gege sekaligus kekasihnya itu,jujur saja dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melepas pelukan hangat dari Kris tapi tuntutan dirinya yang sudah terlanjur memasak untuk melepas pelukan hangat dan nyaman ini.

"aku tidak akan bisa memasak jika gege terus memeluk ku seperti ini,sudahlah lepaskan ge dan gege duduk disana cukup melihat Tao dan menunggu masakan yang Tao siapkan untuk Tao"

Dengan kekuatan ekstra Tao melapaskan pelukan itu dan akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas membuat Kris tidak terima. Kris bernjak duduk di bangku yang berada di mini bar dekat dapur sambil melihat sang panda kecilnya memasak.

"Tao-ie" Tao memalingkan wajahnya melihat kearah Kris dengan senyum dan mengangkat dagunya meminta penjelasan kenapa Kris memanggilnya

"aku mencintaimu" dengan senyuman charismanya Kris mengucapkan hal itu membuat Tao kembali menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang kembali muncul dikedua pipi putihnya

"Tao juga mencintai gege" Tao mendongakan kepalanya kembali ketika mengucapkan hal itu dan kembali melanjutkan aksi memasaknya

"aku tau itu dear"

Kris dan Tao berjalan menyusuri pantai sesekali mereka merasakan demburan obak membasahi kaki mereka. Ditengan perjalanannya mereka menghentikan kaki mereka dan duduk dipesisir pantai sambil menikmati pemandangan alam yang indah dari pantai. Langit yang begitu biru dan ombak yang saling berlomba menjadi latar mereka sedangkan suara burung yang saling bersautan seperti backsound untuk mereka.

"gege,apa Tao boleh bertanya ?" Tao meletakan kepalanya dibahu Kris sedangkan Kris mendekap tubuh Tao memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan kepada Tao

"kau ingin bertanya apa dear ?"

"sebara besar gege mencintai Tao ?"

Kris terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tao sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum dan memererat dekapannya ketubuh Tao.

"gege tidak bisa mendeskripsikan seberapa besar cinta gege kepadaTao,tapi gege amat mencintai Tao bahkan langit yang sangat amat luas diatas kita tak mencapai cinta gege kepada Tao atau hamparan lau didepan kita ini pun tidak bisa mencapai besarnya cinta gege kepada Tao" Tao tersenyum merasa puas dengan jawab yang diberikan Kris atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"gege,kenapa gege menyukai Tao dan mencintai Tao ?" Tao memang puas dengan jawab Kris dengan pertanyaan yang ia berikan diawal tapi dia belum puas untuk memberikan pertanyaan kepada kekasihnya ini.

"entahlah gege pun juga bingung kenapa gege menyukai dan mencintai Tao. Mungkin karena kau adalah Tao panda kecil nan polos yang sudah diberi garis takdir Tuhan untuk gege" Tao kembali tersenyum ketika mendengar penuturan Kris dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Kris.

"Tao,kau tau apa alasan gege lahir kedunia ini ?" Tao menggeleng tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kris dan itu membuaat Kris tersenyum "itu semua karena kau…"

Tao mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kris memandang Kris dengan pandangan seperti 'apa-maksudmu-ge ' seperti paham dari pandangan Tao,Kris menatap mata Tao dengan lembut dan mendekat wajahnya kewajah Tao membuat dahi mereka saling bersentuhan dan membuat pipi Tao memerah akibat ulah Kris.

"ya,itu semua karena kau. Alasanku datang kedunia ini adalah mengabdikan jiwaku untuk mencintai panda kecil nan manis dan polos yang sekarang berada didepanku. Gege selalu ingin melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya,selalu ingin berada disisimu walaupun itu didalam situasi sedih ataupun senang,dan selalu membuat Tao tersenyum" dengan hitung detik Kris sudah mulai mencium bibir Tao membuat Tao membuka sela mulutnya memberikan kesempatan untuk Kris menjelajahi mulutnya,menjilati langit-langit mulutnya,bermain dengan lidahnya,dan merasakan saliva miliknya begitupun dengan Tao.

"Tao mencintai gege sangat" ucap Tao disela ciuman mereka yang berlatarkan sunset dari langit yang menandakan matahari akan tenggelam dimakan malam dan Kris tersenyum disela ciuman mereka mendengar ucapan cinta dari bibir Tao.

"gege pun juga,mencintai Tao"

FIN

Maaf gak bagus,dan mungkin fanfic ini gak bakal dapat feelnya maaf… Review please~


End file.
